


An Idea for How Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts Met

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Look it Up, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, The Weasley Twins and Stoll Brothers Are Not Allowed To Meet Under Any Circumstances, Why does Jason Grace/Piper McLean not show up in the relationship tag?, like seriously, outline for a fic I want to write, same with Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, some parts are more than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: An outline for a fic that I want to write later.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Idea for How Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts Met

**Author's Note:**

> +Prompt: Hogwarts evacuates to Camp Half-Blood
> 
> +Timeline: Harry’s sixth year; after Blood of Olympus

Dumbledore and the other professors decide that it’s too dangerous for the students at Hogwarts with Voldemort practically knocking on the door

He calls in a favor from Chiron to house the students at the Camp

The demigods build four new cabins with help from Dionysus for the Houses

Harry has been in a secret relationship with Draco since fifth year

Ron and Hermione have been a couple since fifth year (they got together a few weeks after Harry and Draco started dating)

Dean and Seamus since fourth year

Luna and Neville have just gotten together

Leo and Calypso arrive to Camp the day after Hogwarts arrives

Percy teaches sword-fighting to the campers

Annabeth teaches Ancient Greek, knife-fighting, and architecture

Frank and Hazel visit Camp Half-Blood with Jason to build a shrine and commission action figures

Leo and the Hephaestus cabin attempt to build a phone that doesn’t attract monsters and works with magic

Will teaches the camp and students how to take care of injuries (Nico helps by being the “patient”)

Seamus is instantly banned from anything flammable or combustible, this does not stop him from joining the Stolls and going on a prank rampage and somehow causing explosions

The Hogwarts students are immensely grateful that George and Fred left the school before they could meet the Stolls

Ginny joins up with the Stolls and begins a relationship with Connor. (The Hogwarts students suddenly remember who Ginny’s brothers are and are grateful that she and the Twins never joined forces)

Percy and Harry bond over their love for their respective significant others and their hatred for prophecies

Hermione and Annabeth had a rocky start, but bond over their love of knowledge and their adventures in making sure that their best friends survive their crazy lives

Voldemort discovers Camp Half-Blood, but he doesn’t realize that it’s a camp for demigods

He tries to attack but is rebuffed by the boundary, nature spirits, and combined force of campers and wizards

Camp Jupiter arrives as backup and the combined might of campers, wizards, Stolls, and other forces destroys Voldemort’s forces and captures the dark lord

The Hecate cabin got the horcrux out of Harry’s scar and destroyed it

Dumbledore has used this time hunt and destroy the other horcruxes

When Dumbledore gives the all-clear, Nico brings Voldemort to Hades and gives Harry a few minutes to see Sirius and his parents in Elysium

The wizards go back to Hogwarts, but exchange contact information with their new friends and allies


End file.
